


Polyjuice and Cheaters

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is freaking out over finals. Jim is there to 'help'.</p><p>I liked this drabble so it gets it's own thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyjuice and Cheaters

Spells. What was the use? A gun could kill someone faster than muttering some silly incantation. Why was it so important that Sebastian learn to turn shoe boxes into small cats or matches into needles or how to levitate crap. It was all crap. All of it. He threw his text books against the wall and sank into one of the small arm chairs cluttered about the Hufflepuff common room. Even the smell of tonight’s dinner wasn’t cheering him up. 

“You fail your final again?” A lilting little voice that raised all of Sebastian’s hair asked from under his seat. “Pity, what will you da do? Send you another howler or will he tell you to come home so he can give you the discipline you need.” 

“I don’t need it right now Jim. You aren’t even supposed to be in here.” He thought about swinging his feet under his chair and possibly hitting Jim’s prissy little Slytherin head but Jim was the only kid willing to talk to him after he beat up a kid for stealing his broom. Apparently it had been a joke. Sebastian hadn’t found it very funny. His dad would cane him if he lost that dumb thing. Even his damned brother was mad at him for ‘over reacting.’ 

“Tense, tense. Calm down Sebbikins. I have a plan.” 

“Oh yeah? One that involves more studying? I have studied; it’s not that I don’t know the spells it’s that I can’t do it while he’s staring at me. I don’t like people watching me, I like watching them.” 

“That’s just creepy Sebbers. Anyway it doesn’t involve that. Ever heard of the Polyjuice potion?”

“We aren’t allowed to use-“

“We aren’t allowed to do a lot of things. Meet me in the girls lavatory, the old one they never use.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Would you rather your da redden your hide again? Last time you came back to school you had to ask to stand for a week.” Sebastian’s cheeks flushed and he hung his head. “Better pet. Meet me after supper. Be haste.”

Jim’s voice suddenly went quiet and Sebastian had an odd feeling his friend had never been there. He dropped to his knees and looked under the dust flap of the chair. Sure enough nothing was there other than a small container. Jim and his stupid showing off.


End file.
